gaming_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is a character from the Mario series serving as it's mascot as well as being the mascot of Nintendo. He attacks foes by jumping on them and using fireballs. He is the main protagonist in the Mario series. He has a younger, taller, and thinner brother named Luigi. Mario's main color is red which stands for his flames and fireballs. He first debuted on the Arcade game Donkey Kong in 1981 known as Jumpman. His games include, saving Peach/Luigi and defeating Bowser and his minions, or sports. He is human, and is currently voiced by Charles Martinet. He was created by the Japanese video game creator, Shigeru Miyamoto. Appearance Mario wears a red shirt under a pair of light blue overalls with yellow buttons on them. He also wears white gloves, his main red hat with a M on it, and his brown shoes. His mustache is a dark brown/black color. His eyes are an oval shape and are blue. His nose is circular and sticking out. His mustache has 6 lumps. His hair is the same color as his mustache and is visible in front of his ears and on top of the back of Mario's neck. His ears are also an oval shape. His eyebrows are kind of thick and are brown/black, too. He has a tan skin color darker than Luigi's. Appearances in games/shows Donkey Kong series *Donkey Kong (Arcade) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Arcade) *Donkey Kong Circus (Game & Watch) *Donkey Kong Hockey (Game & Watch) *Donkey Kong (Game Boy) *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (SNES) *The Saturday Supercade (TV Show) *Donkey Kong II (Game and Watch) *Donkey Kong 3 (Arcade) Game & Watch series *Mario Bros. (Arcade) *Mario's Bombs Away (Game & Watch) *Mario's Cement Factory (Game & Watch Tabletop) *Mario the Juggler (Game & Watch) *Super Mario Bros. (Game & Watch) Golf series *Golf (NES) *Golf (Nintendo PlayChoice-10) *Golf (Game Boy) *NES Open Tournament Golf *Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) *Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) *Mobile Golf (Game Boy Color) *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (GameCube) *Mario Golf: Advance Tour (Game Boy Color) *Mario Golf: World Tour (3DS) Wrecking Crew series *Wrecking Crew (Famicon/NES) *Wrecking Crew '98 (Super Famicon) Super Mario Bros. series *Super Mario Bros. (NES/Famicon) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (Famicon Disk System) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (Famicon/NES) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Famicon/NES) *Super Mario World (SNES) *Super Mario 64 (Nintendo 64) *Super Mario 64 DS (DS) *Super Mario Sunshine (GameCube) *New Super Mario Bros. (DS) *Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) *Super Mario 3D Land (3DS) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (3DS) *New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) *Super Mario 3D World (Wii U) Super Mario Land series *Super Mario Land (Game Boy) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (Game Boy) *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (Game Boy) DIC Cartoons *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (TV Show) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (TV Show) *Super Mario World (TV Show) *Super Mario World: Mario and Yoshi's Adventure Land (TV Show) Educational Games *Mario Teaches Typing (MS-DOS) *Mario Teaches Typing 2 (MS-DOS) *Mario is Missing! (MS-DOS) *Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up (MS-DOS) *Mario's Time Machine (MS-DOS) Mario's Early Years series *Mario's Early Year's! Fun with Letters (MS-DOS) *Mario's Early Year's! Fun with Numbers (MS-DOS) *Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun (MS-DOS) *Mario's FUNdamentals (MS-DOS) Mario Kart series *Super Mario Kart (SNES) *Mario Kart 64 (Nintendo 64) *Mario Kart: Super Circuit (Game Boy Advance) *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (GameCube) *Mario Kart DS (DS) *Mario Kart 7 (3DS) *Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) *Mario Kart Arcade GP (Arcade) *Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 (Arcade) *Mario Kart Arcade GP DX (Arcade) Mario Tennis series *Mario's Tennis (Virtual Boy) *Mario Tennis 64 (Nintendo 64) *Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) *Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) *Mario Tennis: Power Tour (GameCube) *Mario Tennis Open (3DS) Yoshi series *Yoshi's Safari (Super Famicon/SNES) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (Super Famicon/SNES) *Yoshi Touch & Go (DS) *Yoshi's Island DS (DS) *Yoshi's New Island (3DS) Mario Party series *Mario Party (Nintendo 64) *Mario Party 2 (Nintendo 64) *Mario Party 3 (Nintendo 64) *Mario Party 4 (GameCube) *Mario Party 5 (GameCube) *Mario Party 6 (GameCube) *Mario Party 7 (GameCube) *Mario Party 8 (Wii) *Mario Party 9 (Wii) *Mario Party 10 (Wii U) *Mario Party DS (DS) *Mario Party Advance (Game Boy Advance) *Mario Party Island Tour (3DS) Super Smash Bros. series *Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64) *Super Smash Bros. Melee (GameCube) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Wii U) *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS (3DS) Paper Mario series *Paper Mario (Nintendo 64) *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (GameCube) *Super Paper Mario (Wii) *Paper Mario: Sticker Star (3DS) Luigi's Mansion series *Luigi's Mansion (GameCube) *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (3DS) WarioWare series *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$ (Game Boy Advance) *WarioWare: Twisted (Game Boy Advance) *WarioWare: Touched! (DS) Mario & Luigi series *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Game Boy Advance) *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (DS) *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (DS) *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (3DS) Mario vs. Donkey Kong series *Mario vs. Donkey Kong (Game Boy Advance) *Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis (DS) *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! (DSi Ware) *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! (DS) *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move (3DS) Mario Baseball series *Mario Superstar Baseball (GameCube) *Mario Super Sluggers (Wii) Mario Strikers series *Mario Strikers (GameCube) *Mario Strikers Charged (Wii) Mario & Sonic series *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii, DS) *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Wii, DS) *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (Wii, 3DS) *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (Wii U) Other games *Mario & Wario (Super Famicon) *Hotel Mario (Philips CD-i) *Mario Clash (Virtual Boy) *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES) *Yakuman DS (DS) *Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix (GameCube) *Super Princess Peach (DS) *Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (DS) *Mario Sports Mix (Wii) *Fortune Street (Wii) Relationships Family Luigi Luigi is Mario's younger, taller, and thinner brother. They are basically clones except Luigi's eyes are more oval-ish and closer, and wears green and Mario's eyes are more circular and spread out.They do help each other out such as when Mario was captured by King Boo in Luigi's Mansion, and it's sequel. Love interests/Girlfriends and Friends Peach Peach and Mario have good chemistry as seen in the Mario Baseball games. Plus, Mario always saves Peach from the King of Koopas, Bowser. And Peach rewards Mario by giving him a kiss and Mario faints which ends New Super Mario Bros. (2006). Pauline Pauline was Mario's first girlfriend and appeared with him in his first game Donkey Kong released for the Arcade in 1981. She is kidnapped by Donkey Kong in the Arcade game. She also appears in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong games. Yoshi Yoshi was Mario's first friend and helped him rescue Baby Luigi in the Yoshi's Island series. In the future games, Yoshi allows Mario to ride on him and flutter jump and eat enemies. Foes and Rivals Wario Mario and Wario have an okay relationship. They are friends and enemies, at the same time. This is shown in Mario & Wario. Their rivalry is also shown in the Super Mario-Kun comics. Wario also stole Mario's castle in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. But they do help each other out occassionally such as in Super Mario 64 DS, where Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi team up to defeat Bowser and rescue Peach. Bowser Bowser serves as Mario's enemy or arch-nemesis. Mario and Bowser always compete against each other fighting for Peach and have a friendly rivalry shown in the Mario Party and Mario Kart games. They share bad chemistry. Bowser always tries to take over the Mushroom Kingdom but Mario stops him every time. Bowser and Mario do team up occasionally to defeat another even more evil villain such as in Super Paper Mario (Count Bleck), Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Smithy), and in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Cackletta). Cranky Kong Cranky Kong appeared in the original Donkey Kong in the Arcade as Donkey Kong. Over the years, he has grown and got more cranky and elderly-like hobbies and threats such as wrinkles, wearing glasses, holding a cane to walk, and a white beard. Cranky Kong is the original Donkey Kong. Don't get confused with today's Donkey Kong and this Donkey Kong. But Cranky and Mario only interacted in the Donkey Kong games. Occupations/Jobs Here is a list of jobs or occupations Mario had in the past. *Carpenter (Donkey Kong series) *Plumber (Mario Bros.) *Factory Worker (Mario's Cement Factory + Mario Bros. (Game & Watch) *Soldier (Mario's Bombs Away) *Sportsman (Tennis, Donkey Kong Hockey, Mario Golf series, Mike Tyson's Punch Out!!, Famicon Grand Prix series, Mario Kart series, Mario Tennis series, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, NBA Street V3, Mario Baseball series, SSX on Tour, Mario Hoops 3-on-3, Mario Striker series, Mario & Sonic series, and Super Mario Strikers *Demolition Worker (Wrecking Crew series) *Physician (Dr. Mario series) *Baker (Yoshi's Cookie) *Sensei (optional) (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *President of the Mario Toy Company (Mario vs. Donkey Kong series) Super Smash Bros. Games Mario appears in all the SSB games including the original SSB, SSBM, SSBB, SSB 3DS, and SSB U. He is always a default character and doesn't need to be unlocked. In the games, he brings along many items of his such as the Super Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Star, and Fire Flower. His alter egos include Dr. Mario, and Metal Mario. He is considered the mascot of the SSB series along with Link, Kirby, and Pikachu. Moveset *Standard Special Move: Fireball (All games) *Side Special Move: Cape (SSBM, SSBB, SSB U, SSB 3DS) (Not in SSB 64/the original) *Up Special Move: Super Jump Punch (All games) *Down Special Move: Mario Tornado (SSB 64, SSBM), F.L.U.D.D. (SSBB, SSB U, SSB 3DS) *Final Smash: Mario Finale (SSBB, SSB U, SSB 3DS) (Not in SSB 64, or SSBM) Battle Entrance Mario jumps out of a green warp pipe and says "Let's-a-go!". (SSBB) Subspace Emissary Role (SSBB only) Mario and Kirby are in the Midair Stadium as trophies while Zelda and Peach watch from the stands. Once Mario and Kirby come to life, the player(s) can choose to be Mario or Kirby and battle the other. If Mario is chosen, he fights Kirby until Kirby is KO'd. When Kirby is KO'd, the battle ends and a cutscene begins. Kirby turns back into a trophy and Mario touches the base of the trophy which revives Kirby. Kirby revives Mario if the player chooses to be Kirby. Next, the sky turns red and cloudy, and the two see Meta Knight's airship, Halberd. It releases purple spores which fall to the ground and turn to Primids. The Ancient Minister and 2 R.O.B.s appear with a Subspace Bomb. Peach and Zelda help and the bomb is activated to explode after 3 minutes. Then the player(s) can choose to play as Mario, Kirby, Peach, or Zelda. After the battle, Mario runs after the bomb to stop it. As soon as he reachs it, a cannon ball is shot at him and he goes flying. Soon, it is revealed that Petey Piranha shot the cannon ball. Later, he meets up with Pit a.k.a. Kid Icarus and teams up with him in the Skyworld. They soon reach land and find the Ancient Minister and try to stop him/her/it. Next time Mario is seen, he is with Pit, they both see Peach's trophy dissolving. They think Link and Yoshi did this and go after them. But the player(s) is/are forced to play as Yoshi and Link. After defeating Mario and Pit, Mario and Pit turn into trophies and are kidnapped by King Dedede. But shortly after that event, Kirby saves Mario and Pit. Pit uses his bow he got from Palutena earlier, and shoots King Dedede's cargo which makes the cargo engine explode. Note that this only happens when saving Peach. The result will be different if the player saves Zelda from Petey Piranha. If the player(s) rescue Zelda in the battle with Petey, Mario and Pit end up fighting False Zelda. (False characters are made when Shadow Bugs (the little purple spores mentioned earlier) cover a trophy. That makes a false character, you can tell the difference from real characters and false characters because the false ones have yellow eyes, and a purple aura. Trophies don't dissolve. Peach's trophy dissolving if the player(s) saved her from Petey Piranha was the false trophy. If False characters are defeated, they turn into false trophies. False trophies dissolve into Shadow Bugs. So Peach's trophy dissolving if the player(s) saved Peach from Petey was the false Peach.) After defeating False Zelda, Pit uses his bow and arrows to destroy the Dark Cannon False Zelda was about fire at Link and Yoshi. Then, False Zelda's trophy dissolves. Link sees this and thinks this is the real Zelda. Next, Link attacks Mario and Pit. Yoshi follows along. The player(s) fight Link and Yoshi as Mario and Pit. The opposite is stated above and note that this only happens if you save Zelda from Petey Piranha. If you save Peach, you'd get what the paragraph above says. Mario, Link, Kirby, Pit, and Yoshi go after King Dedede next. When the 5 go into King Dedede's room, they only see Dedede's throne and Dedede, Ness, Luigi, and Peach/Zelda is no where to be seen. The group finds a secret passage and goes through it and finds Bowser trying to escape. Mario finds him with the princess Kirby didn't rescue from Petey. Next, Pit shoots an arrow, but misses. Bowser is caught off guard and falls off a rocky climb. The badge that was on the princess falls off. A split second later, Bowser is with the princess in the Koopa Clown Car. Kirby eats the badge and swallows it. Mario's team finds the Ancient Minister again and chases him through The Wilds. But unfortunately, R.O.B.s come to stop them and activate the bomb the Minister was carrying. Mario's team escapes just in time and battles part of the Subspace Army at the Canyon. Next, after beating the Army, Mario, Link, Kirby, Pit, and Yoshi meet up with the Ice Climbers, Lucas, Pokemon Trainer Red (Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur), Ike, and Marth. For the rest of the SSE, Mario and his increasing team fight until they defeat Tabuu and restore the world back to normal. Trivia *Mario is the first Mario character made along with Donkey Kong I (Cranky Kong) and Pauline. *In the Super Mario Bros. movie, Mario's last name is Mario. So his full name is Mario Mario. But recently, Iwata of the Nintendo of Japan, states Mario does NOT have a last name. *Mario's name in Donkey Kong is Jumpman. *Mario and Pac-Man both appear in the SSB series and in the Mario Kart Arcade series. *Mario and Sonic both appear in the SSB series and in the Mario & Sonic series. *Mario and Mega Man both appear in the SSB series and in the Super Mario: Die Bescherung comic. *Mario had a cameo in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes as a figurine on Otacon's desk. *If Mario returns to the Glitz Pit to fight Rawk Hawk again, a spectator yells,"Jumpman! Wait? Who?" in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. *Mario is about 3'00'' or 3'01 beacuse a life-size poster measures at 5'01 ''and Sonic appears on it and he is 3'03. It appears that Sonic is taller than Mario by 2 or 3 inches. *Luigi is the only character in the Mario series related to Mario, being Mario's brother. *Mario's jumping attack doesn't do damage to other characters in the SSB series but it does do damage to enemies in the Mario series. *Mario is Nintendo's official mascot. *The Mario franchise is the most popular and famous game series. *In Mario's arcade appearances, he has no mouth because of the arcade's limitations. *Mario is known to use fireballs without having a Fire Flower as shown in the SSB series. *Mario is always a default character in all of his games including crossovers (SSB, etc.) *Pac-Man and Mr. Game & Watch are older characters than Mario debuting 1 year before him in 1980. Gallery Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Mario characters Category:Protagonists Category:Plumbers